User talk:Katbluedog/Archive7
Re CaptainEzekiel 19:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) kat dont send me a strike honestly john spammed the chat 5 times and you should demote him i told them to stop and they spammed once i only did it about 1 time they crashed the servers constantly and you should ban josh he had very mean behavior towards me and others. A question Ahoy, Kat! I have been wanting to get more involved in the chat, and start patroling it daily. I was wondering about one option : Kickban. Is it like bannedfromchat, or a ban? Or what? Thanks for your time Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 19:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kat! I thought I'd show you this: POTCO Wiki Newsletter 2011: August: week 2 What do you think? I'll do one every friday - with your permission - The one I showed you is a "test" one. The normal ones would be much longer including updates to the wiki, overall wikia updates - etc. .Benjamin Macmorgan • . Shops Kat, I really don't mean to be rude, but... shops... 20:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) can u unbanned me o.o i got banned for some reasson, on the chat Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation King John Macbatten of '' Thinks Everyone Should Stop Fighting For The Greater Good Of The Future, Hopes That This Wiki Will Grow To Be Great! And No One Will Need to Get Banned. Remembers And Looks Back On The Good Old Days And Remembers A Saying there Old Friend, Ronald Reagan Would Say, "A people free to choose will always choose peace." }} 04:20, August 16, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten uuhuhhhhuhuhuhuhuh how was i being rude o.o? OOH YA that was me :P idk what that pagebanner is all about :P mesa change it Sorry for my misbehavior i promise that i will cease to spam and i will abide by all of the rules pirates wiki has to offer. I hope you forgive me and unbanned me from the live chat. Sincerely: Capt. mattblitz1 02:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Matthew Omalley of the Sea shepherd crew and GM of United Alliance Please Visit... Please visit this ban request about User:Miss Telltale she has been very rude lately saying that she wants to "rake" pearson and sparking alot of fights. Voting - Community Assistance Team ---- Hi Kat! I'd like your input here. Thanks! .Benjamin Macmorgan • . ---- Page for the C.A.T Hi Kat! I created a quick - draft of the C.A.T page/members. the "member" section is just a draft. Also the qualifications & powers are simply a draft, you or the other admins may change it however you see fit. Cheers! Link: here .Benjamin Macmorgan • . Any particular reason I've been banned from chat? I haven't been able to access it for two weeks now. And I believe Tama blocked me. With all due respect, 19:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway Request ' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 11:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) POTCO Players Wiki Office Hey Kat, I know I am only rollback, but I have an idea. I think we should have a POTCO Players Wiki "Office". It will be a page, and there users can post: *Who they think should be admin *Who they think should be banned *What they think should be on the home page *Any ideas they have to improve the wiki *What they think a new rule should be *Any thoughts about removing a rule *Who they think should be demoted *And more. Then, when they post the idea, the admin / s can write back saying what they think about the idea. One big page with all of this, I think its a good idea. If you do like idea, do you think I could be in charge of that page (I would make it and stuff too)? Please tell me what you think, I told Josh too by the way. 23:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway I hope Wikia will --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 00:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : No due to all the drama :William Yellowbones on Sarah's Central,The O'Malley Indenct wikia say no.(maybe we could provide 2 cards as a giveaway? --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 00:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :# You must be basic :# You must have a Wikia account : and the way to enter would be to write a blog telling us why they desrve the game card --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 01:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :: I knows it a bit much to ask,I would buy them if I was in the USA but could you and step provide the game cards? --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 01:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Here is the the draft of it if you could provide the game cards --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 01:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: Okay,well it was a shame Wikia wouldnt do it :( Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 01:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::: jerry says he might get them:D --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 02:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::: its a magic word,I reccommend jerry for another pres award for this --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 02:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering... Could I make a page about a church I'm gonna start in game? I was wondering in case I needed admin permission. Or if somebody tries to delete it. Game Cards My mom said I can get the game cards. I'll probably get them this weekend. Once I have them, can I be listed as the first benefactor/patron of the wiki? :P --Jeremiah Stormwash 02:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Cards I'm getting them either tomorrow or Sunday. I'll make the userbox, but I will only place it on my userpage when I have the game cards with the reciet saying they have been activated. --Jeremiah Stormwash Re: Curch It's not religion :P and ok. It probably would offend people. Blog Idea I have an idea for a New User Blog. It would be telling the new users to the wiki certain things including * How to edit * What can be edited * The Rules * etc. It would be a great way of letting our New Users no wat to do. I even have a picture for it. :D So, tell me what you think. Oh, and one more thing, since you're one of the president consuls, I was thinking YOU would make it. Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Sounds like an epic idea law :D. Maybe more of a page/tutorial page that they get linked to? I could help make the page because I have a few ideas... :P Jack Pistol Great, and np. I just thought it up as i was surfing the potco page rofl. Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Okie, i can help with some sig guides as well, just message me or whatever. To change the text and color use markup. like this Kat just like in sigs :P Jack Pistol Building on this why not this? ---- Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 00:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) You are welcome You are welcome Kat :). I thought you were making the page? Is law going to make it now? Jack Pistol law and i will work on it then if thats okay with you? Jack Pistol okay i had an idea, that we could do tha page in sections of each different aspect they need help in, and that the sections can be made templates, and if someone ever struggles with a certain aspect of wiki we send them the template on their talk. which means no long explaining or sorting through guides etc Jack Pistol btw law is buys making page, when hes done I'll start to add to it as well Jack Pistol Template Idea I sent this to law as well... Okay i made some of the templates ( they are a work in progress so color schemes etc are not done yet so make suggestions if u like). Anyway I think we could send a template to a confused user and we can send the appopriate template depending on what they are confused about instead of having them read the whole guide or getting someone to explain to them. I also think that when i have perfected the templates we could add them to the page in place of each section so that there is not huge content etc... hope u like... :P Jack Pistol thanks Thanks. They are still a work in progress, which color scheme did u prefer, blue and white or gold and transparent? As the Guide page is added to I will make more so that there is a template for each section. So if a user is confused about only one section the template is used. Jack Pistol okie thanx, ill play around a bit more and see if it looks good Jack Pistol hey kat, can u get on game to talk to tama and i about the new project? Jack Pistol Hi Kat! Old Cappy here. I just wanted to let you know that I think they're may be somewhat of a loss in mention of a fellow member. You know Benjamin Macmorgan, no doubt? WIth over 300 contributions a day, and that number growing fast, he tries so hard and hard just to become a rollback... in hope's of one day joining the admins. I'm not asking for anything here. Just that maybe consider taking a look into his blogs and profiles - They're extremely advanced in coding, (he knows what he is doing), and easily show hours of hard work put into each and every one, and I think he should be rewarded from that. I am in no way shape or form a friend of his or know him, I just think fair is fair, and he works extremely hard at helping others, and dedicating time to make other pages better. He's the perfect Fit. Thanks for your help! Greetings Confused User I see you are new to the wiki and have been having some trouble with a few aspects of this site. For help see Pirates Online Players Wiki:New Users Guide or contact an Admin. Hope that this helps Signed That Kind Guy who helps newbies Hey Kat the above is an idea i had for the new guide templates usage and that specific message could be added to the welcome message for new users or i can make it a template and when someone is struggling that can get sent to them. If they are struggling with only certain things someone could message them the guide templates like this: Hello I have noticed that you are struggling to (thing the user is struggling with for example: edit your userpage effectively). Here is a simple guide: Signed That Kind Guy who helps newbies there is also a rules template and some other guides and im busy working on more, hope u like this idea and hopefully you realized what the examples were and where i was talkign to you :P Jack Pistol like i said to john that kind guy newbie sig or whatever was a joke/example cuz i didnt wanna use my own signature, the person who sends the template can leave their message below the template :P Jack Pistol :o i found the 1000th page so could it go on the Commiunty Messeages thingy :P Im Confused >.< Matthew O'malley is using his brothers acct he is ban-dodging! look on User:Le Souris Morte those pictures are O'malley! plus he said on chat that he is using his "brother" acct he is prolly reading this right now >. Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 00:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Permission for advert Hi Kat, recently I was looking through community central and saw a spotlight for a wiki called Multiverses, a fanon wiki where you create your own planets, TI, TII, TIII civilizations, YBGs, SHHs, planetary classes, galactic corporations, universes, whats cool about it is it has a history sort of. And today, I've noticed on this wiki a few amount of users create super high tech pages not related to POTCO, so I'd like to ask permission if I can write a blog advertising the Multiverses wiki. No way competes with POTCO, not even related to it. I joined that wiki a few days ago, and have already revamped everything on their :P Thanks, .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . Question Since you are the current President, I have a question for you. Could Hippie, by any chance, be taken off his ban, and given some sort of "parole" thing? I talked to both Pears and Hippie on the game, and we have an idea; Hippie's ban could be removed, and he is watched carefully by the Admin team to make sure he behaves. Perhaps we have an Admin discussion on this?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 02:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) arguing Hey kat there has been alot of arguing and no admins r on can u please try and resolve? User blog:Jack Pistol/RP Community vote: Shunning Pearson: User blog:Nicholas Nikolai/Ban request: Carlos Verde thanks Jack Pistol Ban Request User:Dandandragons completely vandlizms the Paradox PAGE and now it won't let me rollback the edits -_-!!!!!! Re: Leon Kat, you didn't see this morning. He created seven accounts, and was using an IP Scrambler. Then he got Pears to make two! He vandalized three pages. One slip up, and I'm banning him. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Hey Kat '''Hey Kat, Leon here. Am I allowed to speak to John on his Talk Page, I want to smooth things out. I promise no arguing. ' Pirates Forums- Wiki Section On http://piratesforums.com/ we now have a section for wiki roleplay and evets http://piratesforums.com/forums/potco-players-wikians.25/ http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jasonblade/wiki_card_giveaway_jasonblade PLZ LET ME WIN Judging We will begin at 11 am PST ( Current PST Time : on this Chat --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 09:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Kat, Don't let them tell you that you are a bad admin, two faced, etc, you are a great admin and person and you are NOT two faced, so don't let them tell you that. 19:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Unbanning Leon Hey, Kat! Um, Leon says you gave him a second chance. I wanted to confirm this before I unban his account. Thanks! Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 01:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Heyy There Kat! Instead of writing this on comments, I just decided to send you a message. Here are my ideas. *Tomorrow I make a rough draft of the page / forum. This will combine both ideas (mine and John's) *You and other admins approve of it. *(Hopefully, it is up to you) John and I can manage the page, edit it, tell you guys you have a new message on there, whatever it takes. Please consider :) 01:59, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ... Kat... Tama went and ruined the wiki office, he changed it to fit what he liked, and took John and my name off the page. He had no right to do that, I think he really needs to be demoted. I'm so mad... I worked very hard on it....he deleted everything, logo, pictures, everything... 14:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Kat, I am back!' Finally, I am back. I got banned because of those accounts I made, Kat. My other account, I had banned, because I wanted this. And, same deal, 1 more chance. Prince Leon of England ' 'Thanks! Thanks! I owe it all to Davy Hookwrecker though! ' 'Prince Leon of England ''' Chat ban!? Okay, Tama needs a demotion, NOW! He's a corrupt little kid. So, Step unbanned me because yesterday was my birthday. Tama, without consulting anyone else, made up some crap that now I have a week chatban because I got unbanned early. Of course, I didn't know this, so I asked Jack Pistol to unban me. I thought I was on John Breasly, but I was on Agnitowreck14. Tama thinks I'm sockpuppeting and extended it longer. He hates me because I insulted him on the forums, and he's doing everything he can to make my life on this wiki miserable. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] So, now, apparently, Tama had already decided I had a week chatban before I was unbanned. So, I got banned for a week for arguing, BARELY, and Nicholas Nikolai gets a warning for spamming "conkers"? What kind a junk system have we developed since I was demoted? [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Tama is corrupt! I wrote his demotion blog with GOOD reasons, and he deleted it! As an admin you can't delete your own demotion blog. That's another reason he should be demoted. I am seriously going to get Wikia about this if he keeps doing it. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] John stop she approved the rule that ONLY burs can demote someone just like promotions. 15:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Tama is corrupt, and no one is listening to reason!!!!!!! [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Re: UM So, when Shade brought an in-game fight to the wiki, he didn't get a punishment, but I did!? All you admins have become corrupt, save Goldvane, Jz, and Shade. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Proof of Tama's Corruption *I insulted him on the forums, and he now harasses me. *He demoted me without a full community vote. *Refuses to perform his administrative duties on subjects he dissapproves of (i.e. Wiki Office, C.A.T.) *Argues with users, and when we fight back, he bans us for WAY too long. *Bypasses rules he didn't vote on, claiming it didn't have a "full community vote". Well, he needs to learn, there are only 20 votes required. That took place on the Admin Suggestion Forum AND the Clean Slate. Enough reasons? [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Userboxes/Test Hey Kat, can you tell Jz to stop taking Userboxes/Test from me? He took it without even contacting me about who he wants leading it. I created the page, he only renamed it. I did most the work, he just watched and transferred stuff. Now he's after the page. Admins are ''supposed to help users, not confiscate their pages. This is one of the reasons why new users don't edit. --Bator.hos 21:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Contacting Wikia I'm contactign Wikia to terminate my account. --Bator.hos 21:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Rules... I noticed you added to the rules, that Burs could override people's votes… Is there a reason for that?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Will do.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 19:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Get online ts the forum convo between me,you and gold) --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 19:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Picture delete request http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_shot_2011-09-03_at_9.53.05_PM.png ''Edgar'' Oh lol thanks ''Edgar'' Category request Hey Kat I'm not sure if you have read The Mystery of The Stolen Design play by edgar and I but anyway. It is a story about designs for an Advanced Ship of the Line that were stolen. So I made a page Advanced Ship of the Line to back up the info in the play and the ASOTLs and give a list of owners of the treasured vessel. Well 2 other people have just made advanced class ships Advanced War Brig and Advanced War Sloop and their are a few pages in the ASOTL category so can we make and Advanced Ship category for all of these? Thanks Jack Pistol thank you :) i will make it shortly Jack Pistol Hey Kat, can you give me permission to Chat again? i got banned for no reason :( : Rude ASII chat art by that I mean adult content --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey Kat. I have noticed that the wikia advertisement on the main page is out of date. I have taken the liberty of making a new one. It is uploading as I type this. I shall send you the link after it's uploaded. Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace The Link Thanks for liking the video. I'll view the source and see if I can figure it out. Yay! Question Can I make a blog telling people about my new wiki? Wiki thx Thx Kat. It's not. Oh and that King Aragorn of Gondor guy is me. It's not a sock it's my other account that I use on my new wiki. And I'll only use him here when I need to message somebody and I'm to lazy to log off. Chat Hey Kat, I saw some things on chat last night, I thought I should show you: Also, Ben kept calling me "Mr. Garrison", when I asked him to please stop he said, "Okay Mr. Garrison" and continued to call me that. He also posted a link to a video, the title was "Suck my balls Mr Garrison", sorry about the language. I think something should be done, but that is up to you. See you next week (when I get back from being inactive... ooh and its my b-day next week :D) 19:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : In my defense, it wasn't jus them cussing. It was ME, them and basically everybody on chat. Shadow wants everybody banned and then he'll ask to be admin of all the people he had banned. He is trying to cause trouble because yesterday he said he won't snitch, now he did. He brings in game fights to the wiki (like me breaking his friendship) and expects to be admin. I think he should be demoted, and I think he should be banned for his rude behaviour. -- 20:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : In my defense, boobs isn't a bad word, the worst I said was "ass". And Shadow was really rude in chat, : [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Main Page Thing Can we add this to the main page? Also, don't forget to check ym reply to Shadow's message above. -- 20:49, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Coolest Editor 4 winning Coolest Editor u get this! Message Message from Leon- He is somehow still banned on the wiki.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 19:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Category Request Hey Kat Once again I am requesting a category or more... :P. I made a page today The Guines Family and it is a fan lore page about the beginning of the Guines server and also about the family who founded it ( sorry it is hard to explain you will have to read the page to understand better ). Anyway I would like to request a category for: #Fan Lore #Fan Families ( or somethign similar ) #Fan Servers Thanks Kat Jack Pistol thanx kat :D and not a problem to ask Jack Pistol hmm turns out there is folklore already... so could i change my fan lore request to Fan Server Lore or something ( to be more specific about the servers ) sorry to bother you and thanks again Jack Pistol good idea! thanks Jack Pistol Roleplay Idea Kay, I have an idea for how we can deal with roleplay and alot of the fights that spawn form it :D. My idea is we make a second wiki, title Potco Players Role-play Wiki. It's just for the roleplayers on this wiki. Admins, chat mods, and rollbacks will be the same as here. This wiki would be for the creative stuff: fan stories, weapons, enemies, etc, that one is for our roleplay: wars, dischargements, etc. This will create * A more creative environment on this wiki * No need for role play requests * and the best: a LOT less fights due to no more role play fights. We could have a community vote to see what they think, and if it passes, you, me, Tama, and whoever else will help to create the second wiki, and move the role-play pages to there. Thanks for listening. Fair Winds Ban Request:Miss Telltale He's at the same things again, saying things like Pearson likes fish sticks and some more sexually explicit material. Also being extremely rude... That is the product of bad enviroment. 02:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) haha kat saw the comment. and i cant get banned for saying that. people swore on his shun page why arent they banned? hmm? im naturally brash, and if you dont like it crimson well, too bad thats who iam and im not gonna change because you want me to. and why isnt davy banned for putting that gross picture up? and why arent YOU banned for making that blog ad trolled and swore at everyone? and why isnt nick banned for posting that link to a video? and why isnt jack banned for doing something bad? and why isnt shadow banned for arguing? i can go all day crimson. ps. im a girl. Please! Kat Please restore the Paradox Guild Page and deleted the Petition to have the Paradox deleted and the leaders banned 03:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I want to re-write the Paradox page to fix a lot of info for Pears, and make it less hostile. Can we get permission to re-make it? [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] this isnt a wiki were Nicky can wipe her record clean.Im not trying to start fights, she can either archive it with a clear link to the archive page or do the right thing and allow others to see the messages --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 05:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Wipe Ill talk to you about it on game :) Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 15:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Please read This page is the oldest page on wiki shouldn't that be the FIRST pirate page instead of Senalo? PLEASE READ O_O! Err the speical page lied to me :P Congrats Re Thank you for your congrats on the WON!!!!! I WON!!!!! blog page, it means a lot to me. The Best in the World Tired of Jz Hes reverted the link edits without asking anyone and has also sabotaged the link to the forum, where we have a hosted forum.Hes done it again I am so close to writing his demotion blog,though I will not take any action till I speak to you guys --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 05:13, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Court Ahoy Kat! This is a letter from The Official Caribbean Court. The OCC was founded today, and we think that it would be great if along with roleplay and many other issues, we can also solve wiki issues here at the court. Please tell me what you think. PS: It may say "can resolve wiki issues" on the page, but it needs to be approved. PS: You or another admin shall be at every wiki case, so it will be fair. 22:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Category Hey there Kat, since your the bur of categories I just have a quick question. Earlier you mentioned a POTBS category, will it be made? And if so does that mean that pages about POTBS such as ships can also be made? 15:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Can I suggest you keep an eye on User:AlphaJohn? He might be Hi7878, but he's definitely a troll. He got me to the point where I went on my wiki and cussed him out. He kept edging me on until he said "are you going through puberty or something?". That's when everyone stopped commenting, cause they knew I was about to explode. [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']]